User talk:Mihaelandnate
Re: Mistaken Ban What is your relation to the blocked IP? -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:24, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :You will have to contact User:VegaDark on the VSTF wiki. This IP range is temp blocked due to the amount of vandalism experienced over the past month of March and prior to that, February. Besides the two legitimate edits to to the Bplats page, I can't judge if the person behind the IP you've given isn't the user that has been causing problems. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:43, March 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm being creepy Sorry for stalking your profile... but I guess that means that you're kind of interesting and I like to know people sometimes.... But I noticed that you put Yukari twice on your fav VOCALOIDs list =w= Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 12:21, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Page move I moved the page from "v flower (VOCALOID") to "v flower" because that is the product name, same reason we don't call GUMI's voice bank page "Megpoid (VOCALOID3)". -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:32, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ruko's colors Please go ahead (I added them and was okay with it for a while but not anymore) (hint: you can edit the colors here rather than going to the pages) -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 06:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Deco27 Looks like it's already been updated, but I don't plan on touching DECO's album list... too much stuff for me to do already. xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:22, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Featured Songs A scroll box, huh? The normal scroll box template we use for the compilation albums would probably be too cramped... so we could either need to create a scroll box template specifically for the P pages, or we could do something like Wikipedia and move the Featured Songs to their own page. Thoughts? I think the pages that would need it the most would be Circus-P, OSTER project, kz, Shizen no Teki-P... eek. Chevsapher ♪ talk 03:51, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Here's a really simple scroll box: User:Chevsapher/sandbox :Uh.... I think the thumbnails already add enough color to the P pages. D: Sorry, but I think color-coding each featured song box could get very tacky very quickly. At least the individual Vocaloid pages and the songs pages each stick to a single color scheme (for the most part). Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:07, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Circus-P... thoughts? The template is here: Template:Basic scrollbox Chevsapher ♪ talk 12:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me! Over 10 featured works certainly sounds like a good number. Chevsapher ♪ talk 12:39, June 10, 2014 (UTC) StarsandPeacesigns Oh. that's ok! I won't edit it. Good luck on the page! And sorry if I have come off as rude in the past. I personally think that it's because of my social awkwardness. Living is such a pain. I want to become a cheesecake. 07:19, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Blog Post Why are you so mad at me? Some people may not approve of the content in the image and I didn't want my comment about lily become an argument with mist. And JK means just kidding so at Anti Hate: Tone Rion I was trying to be funny. Yeesh. Musa666 (talk) 1. Ok I didn't know you were defending my veiwpoint. 2. I am a kid exactly, there are YOUTUBERS that are my age Minecrafters, and a girl in or used to be (yay summer ��:)!) in class with has stinkin' GMAIL. So yeah, also I am a kid I am still learning to communicate and I may come off rude but, usually it is for the best intention. 3.Oh, I knew you weren't trying to insult me I was just being silly! Musa666 (talk) Really Thanks a lot for saying my age. I was trying to avoid that Einstein. (Sorry I am just really mad at you) I can't even...... UUUGGGHHH!!! Musa666 (talk) :: Listen to me, I do not hate you, he does not hate you, we have nothing against you but you need to listen when I say that you were the one who told us your age and it's been mentioned by admins and veteran editors as well. You can't just expect us to forget your age after you told us and you keep reminding us. You're a kid and you're not even supposed to be on this site. Musicnote98 (talk) 17:57, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hey Thanks for the comment. I try not to get riled up but when too many negative things happen at once I tend to lose it somewhere. It's all done though so no need to worry. Serza5 (talk) 17:02, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Song Articles ...songs like "Shota Shota Island" and "Loli Loli Paradise"? ;D Yes I stalk other people's talk pages Anyway, we don't have any policies blocking the creation of those sort of articles that I'm aware of; just be sure to tag the articles with either the or templates, if need be. Chevsapher ♪ talk 21:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :The "Shota Shota Island" page looks really nice!! :D I noticed on the comments, though, that you claimed that "article is marked questionable because I was told by a higher ranking editor to do so. Please don't post these comments when the entire premise of the song is encapsulated in the title." :This statement undermines everything that the wiki software stands for. According to Wikipedia policy (Wikia has a similar guideline): "Admins are never required to use their tools, and must never use them to gain an advantage in a dispute in which they are involved." So even Bunai and Adept don't technically have any more authority than you do, much less me... heck, I don't even have that many edits. Also, the article comments are welcome, because even though you might not like them, normal users are discussing an issue exactly like they're supposed to, to arrive at a consensus that will determine the outcome. You can read more at Wikipedia:Consensus. Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:12, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Crap, man, I didn't realize this. I must admit, I was feeling snappy due to birthday stuff. I'll go apologize. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 16:46, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Wow~! That new signature looks great! How the heck did you do that? I wanna try! :D Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 07:06, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :It is a secret that you can only achieve with much honor, patience, and coding~ Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 07:40, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Did it work? Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark 17:34, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes it did! Though I wish you hadn't used the same color as me... Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 17:44, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry. <|D Just having a little trouble with the pasting and stuff. Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 21:17, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::It's okay if you use my coding... just replace the the #_____ next to color with a hex color of your choice. I personally recommend ColorPicker for whatever you want. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 21:26, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hope that worked. Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 01:18, June 18, 2014 (UTC) To reiterate here also As is my reply to User_talk:Serza5#To_reiterate. I am not against you two educating and most certainly not sweeping an important subject under a rug. It is about how your status and knowledge can come off as intimidating (even if you don't mean it to be). Online text is very blunt without the padded smiley faces and acronyms. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:19, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Copy pasting of my reply to Serza5 :This is mainly in reference to the situation of last week, coupled with previous arguments (over the years) when I was either contacted to handle it or attempted to do so myself before it got bad. In my mind I was trying to stop another explosive argument. If that wasn't the case in this situation then I apologize to you and Serza5 for the mishandling. ::In addition to this, this will likely be the last time that I interfere directly in what is either an intense conversation or a debate among contributors. Even if contacted, I will wait for some time before cleaning up any comments that are not with policy. I handle spam and vandalism better than I handle people. ::Clearly my radar is off and my attempts to ease both sides to an understanding causes more problems than need be. So I hope you stick around to help the wiki and don't judge it based on my lack admin etiquette. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:59, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know that I am the one that caused a problem. I thank you for your help on this site. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:59, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Really I didn't even remember. I know you weren't trying to be rude. When talking on the internet since you can't actually say it in a specific tone you may accidentally sound rude. It is fine. ^_^ Musa666 (talk) Timers Their simple to do, so far unless I do it though, there is only one other person doing them. ---- days to go until release! ---- Like IA Rocks one. http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Iarocksrelease Its found here if you can't get there, I'd try it out before you use it the first time. I don't know why but everyone expects this particular code to be complex, but its really just a matter of C + Pasting it, coming up with a name for the page and changing the numbers in the new version. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:35, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Bunai wants to change the featured article, but its still up for change right now as per normal. :http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Farticle :I usually keep it at 3 or 4 notes to stop any vocaloid dominating over any other and avoid it seems like we're playing favoritism. Plus for some vocaloids, 3 or 4 notes was about all you could do. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:10, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, ignore the name of "farticle", its become a inside-wikia joke, like this pictures name is also a wiki-joke. Occasionally, one of us gets bored... Those two were mine though. Ditto fact no.27 of this template... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:20, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I laughed a little at the name tbh. ;) Thank you for all this! I'll try to add some more VOCALOIDs as soon as possible. (Also, maybe adding something about item wars and its end in the Did you know might be helpful)- Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 20:31, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Light humour makes editing interesting, I don't do it very often and I'm not sure if other editors do it... There is a point you can overstep the mark and you can't do it very often, but its there to see who is paying attention and for something to make future editors snicker when they find it. It is a way of making editing fun without getting too over your head. Though fact no.27 is also there not only as a joke, but to make a point... ^_^' :::Except with Clara + Bruno, who only had a shared single image between them so I had to go with what I was handed, the rest of those with jont farticle snippets were done because I couldn't think of a creative way to make them more unique, or because I got lazy... One or the other... Maybe both... :::I was originally the one doing this by myself and I had to throw something up in a few cases to fill spaces. I have grown used to relying on others too much to help me fix my mistakes, being dyslexic and all... Sometimes it doesn't work out. This is one of the reasons I've shyed away from editing. Due to my dyslexia, I tend to not have much confidence... Hence why when I come across pages which cause me too much stress like MF or CV, I go into a shell and am reluctant to break out of it. I've sort of accidentally landed myself in a heap of trouble trying to communicate and had a block on what I really want to say... So caused one or two too many arguments and I'm at this point far too aware of the sort tempers of those who don't have the patience for people like me... :::Anyway, I hope that puts things in perspective on why things are as they are. I honestly don't know what else to say. Now this wiki is getting busy, I'm in the process of slowly phasing out of editing entirely. Due to how much I edited early on, people called this "my wiki" and I had a bunch of accusations that weren't true thrown at me. So the more others edit besides me, the better it is for everyone. But... When I first came here I had NO IDEA how to build a professional base software application wikia... I'd done games, manga and TV series, but never a wiki like this. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:01, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hm. Yeah. Hi. I'm that one other person doing the timers. :I Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 02:27, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry Eevee, I was getting tired and for the life of me couldn't remember who else was doing what on the wikia. I'm terrible when I'm locked in "tired Zombie" mode. :@Mihae, I didn't bother with Big Al's, as it meant I would have to upload the image again onto the wikia. I try to avoid the wikia ending up with the same image on it over and over again. But really, do what you think is best. To be fair, its not a good idea only one person was working on these and it helps if someone else gives it a go to see what they think is best. Its worked elsewhere for the wikia, others don't necessary agree with what ideas others have but you should just try whatever you want to see if it works. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:25, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I actually have a question. Or suggestion. Whichever this falls on. Instead of creating new templates for updates, why not just reuse an old one? For example, if say... flower had an update, we could just reuse flower's template and just change the dates? It would have been helpful if I didn't name IA ROCKS, as "iarocksrelease" can could have been just "iarelease", so we don't keep making new ones after new ones... Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 14:29, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Re Wanted Pages '*Was away*' I am still sorting through them: some are links that are from past redirects, some that shouldn't exist, and some that might be linking to the wrong article or are misspellings. After sorting I would mark the articles intended to be created with a WIP template. The after that revamp the "Contribute" section on the main page so that it is more noticeable and more people can take interest. Another idea is that I may have to turn on Message Wall for this wiki, if more people are showing up to help. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:13, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Cendrillon Categories The reason why I removed the categories is simple. The Song articles must be tagged with the singer(s) of Original version of the song. The Succeeding versions or Derivatives aren't considered into the category. The reason is simply. Adding them simply will confuse to the readers/visitors. Imagine if you see a duet song tagged with 4 different VOCALOIDs. Besides this would be specially for articles like PoPiPo, that has around 5 different versions. Adept-eX (talk) 17:42, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :About your complain, although not be explicitally stated into the guidelines, it's just a matter of common sense. Your mistake, along with DisaPP was asume erroneously and begin to apply a major change across several articles without discuss it with the other members of the wikia before do it. We have a forum thread for a reason , ya know. Adept-eX (talk) 18:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: EOU - Rin Len Well, before I forgot. Topic for EOU Rin Len -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:42, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Regarding line breaks Good evening. Or morning. Whatever. Anyway, I've noticed you've been using br's to separate paragraphs. It isn't necessary, so spare yourself the trouble. Just separate all the paragraphs in the editor, like is regular practice, without the br's; also, it's standard to keep paragraph one line apart from each other. Like this. BTW.... you've certainly been a busy bee!! ^__^ Nice work. Chevsapher ♪ talk 03:07, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, so double spacing instead of what I've been doing lately? Got it. Thanks. (and it's night- West coast represent. or something like that.) Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Album exclusive songs I didn't know were "not" allowed to add exclusive songs D: So... does that mean I have to remove all of the other exclusive songs I've included in other articles as well? If that's the best thing to do. --Bluemask (talk) 17:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Your points make perfect sense. Reprinting of album songs is already like illegal sharing, well just in another form (why I didn't realize it is beyond me :P). Actually, I didn't knew there was a Song Article Guide o__o I'll make sure to read all of it. I've already removed some of those I've added before, but I'll try to look for others too. Oh and about the girlfriend song, I bet you really love it. I noticed your comment on the video lol. That's it, thanks! --Bluemask (talk) 19:03, July 19, 2014 (UTC)-- Re:image hosting I honestly can't figure that out either. orz Supposedly you can just slap in the image URL with no additional coding involved, and that seems to make some images show up, but not from imgur. URLs from TinyPic seems to work, though.... weirdness. Chevsapher ♪ talk 22:55, July 21, 2014 (UTC) You just link the direct URL and it will show on the wiki, this depends on what is currently white listed (TinyPic/Photobucket/Imageshack). See Imagehotlink. Wikia doesn't adjust linked images so you would have to shrink them yourself. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:15, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I figured it out, lol. It's a tiny image, anyway, so it's no big deal. Thank you though! I didn't realize that imgur didn't work, and that was where i went wrong. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 02:16, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Vocaloid-China-FC You now have the okay to close the group permanently. I just finished adding everyone in and adding art in. Also, do you want to be a co-founder for VOCANESE-FC? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 13:58, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Melt question Hi, I see you've reverted my latest edit to "Melt", and I'd like to talk to you about it. I removed those links because they didn't lead anywhere. I wanted to make sure you knew that. Is there any reason why you added dead links? The Ultimate Dude (talk) 03:19, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there. To be completely honest, I don't know HOW I would have reverted that edit; I haven't been on the wiki for the past month or so except to comment once or twice. It might have been due to a glitch on my phone when i pressed the link on accident; I'm really sorry! I wish i could undo my undo- is that possible? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 19:10, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :OHHHHHHHHHH. I had no idea! okay, well, thanks for clearing that up, I think I'm going to go fix that again :) :I thought I had done something wrong! PHEEEW! The Ultimate Dude (talk) 22:15, August 26, 2014 (UTC)